Only Now
by istorya
Summary: Why is it only now he realized that he was the one he needed and loved the most? A SasuNaru Oneshot


**Only Now  
A SasuNaru Oneshot  
Written by: **Disordered Thoughts

**Summary:** Why is it only now he realized that he was the one he needed and loved the most?  
**Disclaimer: **The series belongs to Kishimoto-sama.  
**AN: **While waiting for my beta to finish editing the latest chapter of Paradoxical. Here's a oneshot.  
**Beta: **Shin Sei (Thanks a bunch!)

* * *

He stared at the window from his room. The birds were chirping, the sun was about to shine. He was never really a morning person but he always got up early just because he was used to it. Now, he gets up early just to see the sunrise.

He never liked the sun. But then he found himself watching it and basking in his glow whenever he had the chance.

A figure stirred from his bed. Pink hair was visible from beneath the blanket as she pulled it off her. Green eyes peek at the raven sitting at the window sill watching the sun rise. She smiled. She always catches him watching the sunrise and finds it romantic. If only she could watch it with him. Well since she's awake now, maybe she can.

"Morning Sasuke-kun." she greeted.

"Hn."

Sakura wrapped the blanket around her body. The night activities that she and Sasuke did were still evident. She approaches her boyfriend wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Yes, Haruno Sakura's dream of having the great Uchiha Sasuke as a boyfriend had finally come true.

It had been a year since Sasuke returned to the village. Naruto finally kept his promise and dragged him back though at first the Uchiha was not happy about it. The fox-boy had pulled some strings. Sasuke was forgiven and now an Anbu Captain.

Sakura was eternally grateful to Naruto for that and also for getting Sasuke to give her a chance. Nearly six months had passed and they were still together.

However, something was a miss. Sure they were dating, had sex and spent time together but Sasuke never really told her he loved her. He was still cold and uncaring though there were rare moments where he could be sweet.

The sun had risen. Sasuke moved from his spot, completely ignoring Sakura. He couldn't understand why he never felt happy and complete despite being with her. The dates, the sex... all those months, those things bored him and they felt like mere chores to please the people around him.

"We had better get prepared. There are things to do." He simply said entering the bathroom. Sakura nodded but Sasuke paid no attention to the sadness on her face.

"Nee Sasuke-kun, Naruto's returning today from his mission. Let's have lunch with him." Sakura replied, trying to be cheerful.

"Okay." Sasuke answered and said, "Come and join me in the bath Sakura. It'll be faster that way."

Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde knucklehead of Konoha.

The Kyuubi holder, ex-bestfriend of Sasuke.

Turned Anbu the day he dragged Sasuke back to Konoha, skipping the ranks of a genin and a chuunin altogether.

The blonde went on a one-year mission exactly after Sasuke and Sakura became a couple. Uzumaki Naruto

It had also been a year since the dobe left that Sasuke started watching the sunrise.

He just didn't know why.

**HOKAGE MOUNTAIN**

"Welcome home brat" Tsunade replied. Naruto smiled at her. Gone the childish antics and behavior. Naruto had now matured. His blonde hair had now grown until his waist, which he ties into a ponytail. His whisker marks were now more pronounced. His blue eyes are now deeper in color.

"So, I will give you two months vacation. You need it." Tsunade replied as Naruto handed in his report.

The blonde man shook his head and said, "I don't need two months baa-chan. If there's a long-term mission ready for me to take, I will take it."

"But you've just returned!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"You know I can't stay." Naruto replied sadly. Tsunade sighed. She didn't understand why this boy had to sacrifice his happiness just for that person.

Tsunade handed Naruto a scroll saying, "It's not a mission but Gaara needed a Konoha Anbu to train some of the new and old ninjas in Suna. The contract is for 5 years."

"I will take it" Naruto replied taking the scroll. Tsunade didn't let go of the scroll. She looked up at him and said, "But, I want you stay at least for two weeks before taking this."

Naruto shakes his head. "Not two weeks. I only need a week."

"Naruto..."

"I don't want to be here for that day Tsunade." Naruto replied.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised you. I promised you, you will be Hokage, I'm..."

"It's okay baachan. It's not your fault." Naruto replied cutting her off. "I made a promise to the council Tsunade, I'm keeping it. It's my nindo." he said grinning.

Tsunade let go of the scroll and said, "Is he worth all of your pain and happiness Naruto?

"Yes. Sasuke is worth it."

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN BAR**

"I swear, he's late! Look Kakashi is here already!" Sakura exclaimed, frowning.

"Don't be like that Sakura. Naruto might be reporting to the Hokage." Kakashi replied, his eyes glued to his orange book.

Sakura annoyingly swatted the book away saying, "Geez, you never change sensei."

"Ohohohoho of course, why would I?" Kakshi replied. "Besides, my dolphin likes the pervert in me."

With that Kakashi received a smack on the head. Iruka frowned at him saying, "I detest that!"

"Ah Iruka-sensei!" Sakura replied. Kakashi rubbed his head saying, "Mou that hurts Iruka~"

"You deserve it." The Chuunin replied. He then looks at Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, Naruto is not here yet?"

"No. He's late." Sasuke replied.

"Well sorry about that teme." Naruto replied as he entered the room.

Iruka beamed, seeing his foster son. He embraced the young man saying, "Naruto! You're back!"

"Yes I am." Naruto replied, sitting besides Iruka. Beside him was Kakashi. On the other end of the table were Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura noticed the long hair and said, "Naruto, your hair! It's too long! Did it grow that long over the year?"

"Yeah. Kyuubi insisted I keep it long. It's looks kind of cool." Naruto replied, smiling.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he babbled on about his mission. The dobe had changed a lot within that year and not just in appearance.

"So how long are you going on a vacation?" Kakashi asks, closing his book for once.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Well, just for a week."

"A week? Why?" Sasuke asked, surprising all of them. No one had expected him to react.

Naruto smirked and said, "Well you see teme, I have a 5 year contract with Gaara. I'll be training their ninjas there."

"Five years? You'll be gone for five years?" Sasuke demanded, raising his voice. He could not understand why but this news bothered him a lot. "And you'll just be here for a week?"

Sakura nods her head, "That is true. Not enough time to say goodbye to friends and you won't be there for Sasuke's inauguration as Tsunade-sama's heir."

This made Sasuke wince and glare at Sakura. That topic was very sensitive. Everyone knew that it was Naruto's dream to be Hokage. Just a few months after his return, Tsunade made an announcement that he will be the next Hokage. Sasuke believed that was the reason Naruto went on with the long term mission.

"Sorry Sasuke, but it's an urgent mission." Naruto replied, smiling sadly at the raven.

Sasuke gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. Iruka gripped Naruto's hand and said, "Five years is a long time. Are you sure you will be all right?"

"Of course Iruka-sensei. After all it's Gaara." Naruto replied jovially. He then grinned and said, "Come on, lets not be sad, I've just returned!" with that he called for their orders saying, "My treat!"

**AFTER A WHILE**

Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek before saying goodbye. She was needed at the hospital. Being a medic-nin meant a busy schedule.

Iruka and Kakashi also bid their goodbyes, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone together.

"So teme, when are you gonna marry Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered not meeting Naruto's gaze.

Naruto smiled softly, "You don't seem to be happy. Are things okay with Sakura-chan?"

"Look dobe, it's none of your business." Sasuke spat looking annoyed.

Naruto winced but didn't bother to retort at that comment. He stood up and said, "Oh well, anyway, good to see you Sasuke. I shall wish you to be a great Hokage for Konoha."

"I don't want it." Sasuke replied tersely.

"Well you have to. The council chose you, Tsunade chose you." Naruto replied.

"Well that's bullshit and you know that!" Sasuke replied standing up. "This is your dream... I..."

Naruto grinned and said, "Don't feel guilty Sasuke. If I cannot be Hokage at least it would be you. I know you can do it."

"Tell me dobe, you left for the long term mission because of this and now you're leaving for 5 years. How can I not feel guilty?" the raven demanded clenching his fists.

"Because that is not the reason, teme." Naruto replied.

Sasuke looked at him and asked, "Then what?!"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." with that Naruto left. Sasuke cursed and followed Naruto out if Ichiraku.

"Dobe, why the fuck can't you tell me? Sasuke demanded grabbing Naruto by the arm.

Naruto jerks away, "Because I don't want to."

Sasuke felt like he wanted to clobber the blonde right now but opted not too. It would only make matters things worst.

"Is this because I'm no longer your best friend huh dobe?" Sasuke asked, bitterness seeping in through every word.

Naruto spun around and said, "No that's not it. I... you..."

"Then why?" Sasuke asked, slightly disturbed as he saw what seemed to be tears gathering in his friend's eyes

"Look Sasuke, it's better for you not to know. I'm just in the way for you; you and Sakura and for Konoha." Naruto replied. "Just let it be."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and said, "How can I just let that be? Did you drag me back for this?!"

"YES!"

"LIAR!"

A punch on the cheek and Naruto was gone leaving Sasuke angry and completely puzzled.

**HOSPITAL**

Sakura stared at the newborn babies, smiling. It made her want one of her own, preferably hers and Sasuke's. But that was wishful thinking.

"Cute aren't they?" Hinata asked. Hyuuga Hinata. Who would have thought that this beautiful young Hyuuga heiress would be a medic ANBU?

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Hinata sighed and said, "I heard Naruto-kun will be gone for another 5 years."

"I know. He's going to Suna to train ninjas." Sakura replied, smiling sadly.

"I wonder if his reason to go away was like his reason for accepting that mission." Hinata replied, eyeing Sakura.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

Hinata sighed and said, "Don't play dumb Sakura. You know Naruto-kun left and you know it's not because he lost the seat to becoming a Hokage."

"And what would that reason be?" Sasuke asked, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Sasuke-kun!" both Hinata and Sakura exclaimed, turning around.

Sakura noticed the redness in Sasuke's right cheek and said, "Oh my God! Who hit you? No, don't answer. Stay here, I'll get some medicine." And with that she hurriedly left.

"Hinata, you know something." Sasuke replied.

The Hyuuga heiress smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I promised Naruto-kun I wasn't going to tell anyone about it."

Sasuke frowned. Damn it.

"I know you're wondering and I know deep in your heart you know there is something wrong. Even if I know what that is, it's not right for Naruto-kun not to tell you. I won't tell because I promised." Hinata replied, closing her eyes. "Oh Sasuke-kun if you only knew how much has Naruto-kun has done for you."

"Don't you think I knew that?" Sasuke exclaimed, his glare flaring.

Hinata gave him a sad look and said, "No Sasuke-kun you don't."

"That's enough Hinata." Sakura replied, appearing with a first aid kit.

The Hyuuga heiress smirked and said, "I'm just about to go my way." As she passed by Sakura she whispered, "Don't be selfish Sakura, why can't you be more like Naruto?"

Sakura merely frown at that and said, "Nee, Sasuke-kun, lets seat over the benches so that I can nurse that wound."

As Sasuke sat down, Sakura giddily said, "Hey Sasuke, don't you think that after your inauguration as Tsunade's heir, it's about time to settle down?"

"Huh?"

Sakura bit her lips and said, "Sasuke, don't you think it's time we get married?"

"Are you pregnant?" The raven bluntly asked.

"No."

"Then why?"

The pink-haired medic nin's eyes widened and said, "Because we love each other!"

Love. It was still a foreign word for the last living Uchiha. Did they really love each other? Did he really love her?

"Sakura... I'm not ready to get married." Sasuke replied.

"Oh okay, maybe next year then?" Sakura replied looking hopeful.

"Maybe."

**AFTER A WEEK**

He found himself seeing Naruto off. He didn't understand why as Naruto bid his goodbyes, he wanted to cry and stop him for doing so. He didn't understand why his chest hurt so much from seeing Naruto going away.

Again.

When Naruto went away for his long-term mission for the first time, Sasuke felt as empty as before. He thought having Sakura would fill in that void but even that was unsuccessful. Now, for the second time, he was feeling that way again and he still could not understand why.

"Well, I'll visit during the holidays so don't worry and I'll write you guys too!" Naruto replied adjusting his Anbu mask on his head.

"Take care of yourself Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, embracing the young man before her.

Naruto embraced back saying, "Thanks Hinata-chan. You take care too." He then embraced both Iruka and Kakashi saying, "Both of you, thanks!"

He then turned to Sasuke. The raven had a forlorn look on his face which made Naruto suddenly feel guilty. He knew it was wrong to leave Sasuke in the dark but it was for the best.

"Don't give me that look teme."

"Dobe."

"Take care of Sakura okay?" he said, trying to fight back the tears. "It's too bad she's not here so that I can tell her to take care of you too."

Sasuke closed his eyes and said, "Do you really have to go now?"

"Yes."

"Dobe."

"Teme"

He didn't know why but he stepped forward gave Naruto a tight embrace as if he didn't want to let go. He closed his eyes and tried to beg him not to leave but he couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say if the other asked why but it seemed Naruto understood. "I know teme, but I can't stay." He said.

Sasuke was caught off guard with that answer. He opened his eyes only to see Naruto poofing away and only to appear outside the gates of Konoha with his fox Anbu mask on.

Five years.

He wouldn't be able to see those blue eyes, blonde hair and whiskered cheeks for five years. For five years, he wouldn't see Naruto, wouldn't hear his voice, his laughter, he wouldn't....

And that moment, he didn't understand why tears formed in his eyes as the blonde turned his back and walked away.

**HOKAGE OFFICE**

Sakura arranged the papers on Tsunade's desk and sighed. Today was the day of Naruto's departure for Suna. Sasuke decided to see him off while she...

Why didn't see see him off?

"Is the guilt eating you off now Sakura?" Tsunade asked, noticing the sad expression on her apprentice's face.

"Lady Tsunade."

"You were the one who told Naruto that Sasuke will never accept him so it's better if he gives up and give Sasuke to you." Tsunade replied, anger lacing every word she spoke.

Sakura blanched and said, "I j-just told him the truth. He's a man, he can never make Sasuke happy. I can make Sasuke happy. I can give him a family!"

"I don't see the Uchiha proposing to you Sakura."

"He's not yet ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Tsunade looked at the pink haired girl before her and felt pity. Sakura never had the Uchiha even if they were together. His heart belonged to another and it would always be that way. Despite the pity she had for the girl she knew it has got to stop. This sorrow, this heart aches...

"How sure you are that the Uchiha loves you Sakura?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly sure Lady Tsunade." Sakura replied though her voice was wavering.

Tsunade sighed, "It doesn't show my dear."

"Lady Tsunade, please..."

"If I were you, I would stop these foolish dreams. We have caused too much suffering for that boy already." Tsunade replied.

Sakura shook her head, her eyes blazing in anger. "NO! I will not give him Sasuke! He promised me that he will return Sasuke to me! To me!" she exclaimed.

"You foolish girl!" Tsunade hollered. "He promised to return Sasuke to Konoha not to you."

Sakura bit her lips and said, "Even still, I will not give him up."

With that answer, Tsunade pitied the girl even more.

Foolish girl indeed.

**UCHIHA MANSION  
****LIVING ROOM**

Sasuke sighed. His inauguration was tomorrow. He was going to be the next Hokage.

The Rokudaime.

It didn't thrill him at all. Stupid Naruto. Stupid dobe.

His eyes landed on a photo. It was Team Seven's photo. Naruto gave it to him when he was finally accepted back in Konoha. He smiled at that thought. The blonde looked extremely happy. And for the first time, he saw the blonde smiled genuinely at him.

His chest suddenly clenched upon thinking about that. There was a knock on the door then he heard Tsunade's voice.

He opened the door for the Hokage and offered a seat. Tsunade sat down and asks, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"No."

"Ah, I have expected that. Do you feel guilty?" Tsunade asks.

Sasuke glared at her and said, "Do I really have to answer that?!"

The Hokage smiled and said, "I see, so the Uchiha do feel guilt after all."

"I stole someone else's dream... his dream... he told me not to be guilty but it feels that way." he replied, trying to suppress the anger he felt.

"Have you ever wondered which strings Naruto pulled so that you could be accepted?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke looked at her. He never asked Naruto or anyone about it. Tsunade closed her eyes and said, "Naruto made a deal, a promise to the council. If he gave up the Hokage position in exchange for your freedom, the council would forgive your sins and let you be part of Konoha again."

"No..."

"Yes Sasuke, Naruto gave up his dream so that you can be free." Tsunade replied, looking straight to Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke felt a huge weight landing on his heart. He then asked, "T-then why am I your heir?"

"Now, that's my doing. I know Naruto won't be happy if the Rokudaime seat will be given just to someone. In his eyes, you're the only worthy of such greatness." Tsunade explained.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Me?"

"Of course, you are his eternal rival and best friend. You are the only one who was and is at par at him." Tsunade pointed out.

Sasuke clenched his fists and said, "Hearing this made me even guiltier."

"Then be my heir so that Naruto's sacrifice won't go to waste." Tsunade replied indignantly.

"Then tell me why does he have to leave if I'm going to be Hokage? Someone he trusted?" Sasuke asked, his chest hurting more.

Tsunade then handed him the necklace that Naruto once had and said, "I can't tell you because you haven't realized it yet. Maybe you do but you deny yourself of the truth."

She then placed the necklace in Sasuke's hands and said; "Hold onto this Sasuke, for Naruto." With that she stood up.

"Tsunade-sama, can I ask you something?" the raven said.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Why do I feel I'm hurting inside? When Naruto was leaving, I felt my tears threatening to fall. When Naruto won't take notice of me and won't tell me the truth I felt mad and I felt so abandoned. Why do I feel so empty despite having Sakura with me? Why?" Sasuke asked, not realizing he had started to cry.

Tsunade knelt down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulders and said, "That is because you lost something so precious Sasuke."

"I lost something?"

Tsunade nodded. _A little more Sasuke, a little more. _

"I lost... I lost..." Sasuke stammered.

"Did I lose Naruto, Tsunade?" Sasuke whispered. Tsunade smiled and said, "What do you think?"

With this Sasuke covered his face and said, "I lost him and it hurts."

"Why does it hurt?" Tsunade asks

Sasuke closed his eyes. He remembered the warmth he felt when the blonde boy was around. He remembered being happy. He remembered that he was like any other human being who can feel when Naruto was around. Naruto. Nobody saw him as just Sasuke but Naruto. Naruto was the only one who managed to worm his way into his cold icy barrier. The only one who understood his pain and his dream. Naruto understood Sasuke the most. More than his own self.

He then realized what it all meant. The reason why he wanted to watch the sunrise because the glow and warmth of the sun rising reminded him of Naruto. He felt the hurt when he found out that Naruto was no longer going to be Hokage because it was like betraying him a second time. He didn't want Naruto to go because he didn't want to lose him. Forever.

And Sakura? He never really loved Sakura. Despite being with her, he never felt complete. He felt whole when he was with Naruto. He felt good whenever he was with the dobe. He felt alive when they fought and bickered. He felt loved. He loved Naruto.

The question now was why was it only now he realized that he was the one he needed and loved the most? Why now when the blonde was gone?

"I guess you've realized it already Sasuke." Tsunade replied.

Sasuke uncovered his face and looked at Tsunade with his tear-stained face and said, "Yeah, so if there is something more I need to know, this is the best time Hokage-sama."

"Naruto is also in love with you."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke hollered. "Then why did he persuade me to court Sakura?"

Tsunade sighed, "Now Sasuke, don't go charging at the poor girl for her selfishness after all, she do truly love you."

"Fine, fine."

"Sakura knew of this love Naruto has for you but Sakura made a point that you will never accept him because he is a man. He cannot give you a family and you wanted to have a family. So she persuaded Naruto to give you up to her" Tsunade explained.

"She did what?" Sasuke exclaimed, his sharingan showing.

"Uchiha Sasuke I order you to calm down. It was logical point. With Sakura, you can have a family."

Sasuke took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Tsunade continued, "But it looks like right now, you don't want to have a family with Sakura."

"Look here, I don't care if I won't have children in the near future okay? The Sharingan is far too dangerous. I'd rather die with it. I would rather adopt a child with Naruto and train him with my family's and Naruto's technique than pass on something that could destroy a child's future." Sasuke ranted.

Tsunade smirked and said, "So now, your goal has changed?"

"I think it was changed ever since I killed Itachi and all that tragedy befell me." Sasuke muttered.

Tsunade stood up and said, "So, now everything is clear, what are you planning?"

"To give Naruto everything back." Sasuke replied.

"Hmmm... you do realize the consequence?"

"To hell with my freedom!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed and smirked, "Oh boy, the council are gonna have a fit but don't worry. I will pull some strings."

"And how? It went all to this because you yourself can't do anything. The council still has more power than you." Sasuke replied.

Tsunade's smirk widened. "Not anymore Sasuke. You will find out tomorrow. Now, get your ass out of here and get Naruto back." She said.

As Sasuke was about to leave, Sakura barged into the room. She heard everything.

She threw herself at him, embracing his arm tightly and digging her heels into the ground, as if trying to stop him from moving. "Please! No! Don't, Sasuke!" she begged, closing her eyes as she tightened her grip.

"Sakura let go!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Haruno, let the Uchiha go!" Tsunade ordered.

Sakura with tears spilling from her eyes exclaimed, "No! Sasuke is mine! He's mine to begin with! Naruto gave you up!"

"That is true! Naruto gave everything up; his dreams, his love for me. Everything Sakura just for me, can you do that?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Can you give everything up? Your dreams, your hopes, everything that you have hold onto?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes I can!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke managed to get Sakura's graps off him. He turned her to face him and looked into her eyes. "No you can't because you're selfish. You thought of yourself first before others. You told Naruto that he is not worthy of me and you are so much more." He said.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"I tell you know, Naruto is so much more. I hope you realize that this is not Naruto's fault but yours and your selfishness." with this Sasuke left.

Sakura fell down to her knees sobbing, "Lady Tsunade... Lady Tsunade... why? Why did you tell him?"

"Because I don't want all of you to live in a lie. I know you feel that something is missing in your relationship with Sasuke." Tsunade pointed out.

"Y-yes, I felt it, I knew it. I always thought t-that Sasuke loved me b-but..." Sakura choked out.

"But he never gave his heart to you, my dear." Tsunade replied. With this truth Sakura sobbed harder. Tsunade embraced her saying, "You foolish, foolish girl."

**SOMEWHERE ACROSS THE DESSERT**

Naruto cursed. He hated the sand. It seeped into his clothes making him feel uncomfortable. Damn it. He sighed. He stared at the sun and sighed even more.

Five years. It was enough for him to get over and move on with life. Sasuke as the Rokudaime would be good for Konoha. Sakura getting married to the bastard would be better.

"Everything will be all right now." Naruto said.

"That's what you think!"

Naruto nearly fell over upon hearing that voice. He turned around and saw Sasuke looking out of breath and tired.

"T-teme, what are you doing here? What the fuck, did you follow me?" Naruto demanded approaching the Uchiha who was kneeling down catching his breath.

"Baka, why do you think everything will be all right? It won't. I won't you usuratonkachi!" Sasuke exclaimed punching Naruto in the cheek.

Naruto stumbled sideways exclaimed, "What the hell teme!"

"You idiot! Why did you give up everything for me? Was I really that worth it?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto gulped. "Sa-sasuke... you knew..."

"YES YOU IDIOT! Tsunade told me everything. From the deal you made with the council even to the part where you even gave up loving me so that I could be with Sakura." Sasuke exclaimed. He grabbed Naruto by the collar and said, "Do you think it made me happy? It didn't!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Tears were coming out from the brunette's eyes. He could see a lot of emotion from those dark orbs and it was overwhelming.

"It won't be okay. It won't be all right, Naruto! Do you know why?" Sasuke demanded. "It won't because you're not there. It won't be okay because you won't be the Rokudaime. It's all right that I spend my whole life with Sakura when I can spend my whole life with you! So don't say everything will be all right!"

"S-sasuke..." Naruto replied, also starting to cry.

"I love you too you idiot so don't go, don't leave me!" Sasuke begged as he loosened his grip on the blonde's collar.

Naruto touched Sasuke's face saying, "I'm sorry Sasuke. That's the only way I can save you and now it's too late. I can't break my promise to the council."

Sasuke frowned and said, "Well, I'm breaking them for you."

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't stutter did I?"

"Teme you can't do that! I didn't sacrifice everything for nothing!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the face and said, "Why can't I sacrifice too for you huh? Didn't I say I love you too?"

"B-but Sasuke..."

"Shut-up baka." Sasuke replied kissing the life out of the other boy.

Without a doubt, the blonde melted into the kiss. He still did love Sasuke with all his life.

Sasuke ended the kiss embracing the smaller boy and said, "I'm taking you back and giving everything back to you. Your dream, your love, your sacrifice. Everything."

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest gripping his shirt saying, "Sasuke..."

"I don't care if I won't have kids with you. I don't want another sharingan wielder. This cursed bloodline will die with me. I want you to be with me forever. I want you to be the Rokudaime." Sasuke replied tightening his embrace. "I'm sorry for not realizing everything soon... I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Idiot... you were not meant to know."

"Hn. I do have every right to know and don't argue with me on that."

Naruto playfully punched Sasuke's chest and said, "Teme."

"Come on now, let's go home."

Naruto nodded. He didn't try to argue. With Sasuke's hold on him, he was not going anywhere but home.

**THE NEXT DAY**

All of Konoha was at the plaza. Today was an important day and everyone had come to bear witness to it. Tsunade stood at the center of the stage with a scroll in her hand.

"Good day Konoha. I, your 5th Hokage has an important announcement to make. Today, I shall announce my heir, the future Rokudaime of Konoha."

The crowd cheered.

"Please step forward, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed. Everyone gasped. Murmurs swept through the crowd. Naruto? They had expected Uchiha Sasuke to be named Rokudaime.

"What's the meaning of this?" one of the council exclaimed.

Sasuke stepped forward and said, "It means that I am not accepting the position and I am breaking Naruto's deal with you!"

"You do realize by forfeiting that you will be exiled and be deprived of your freedom?"

Sasuke glowered at the council and said, "Do I look like care? Naruto sacrificed a lot from me, now it's my turn."

"However, I will not let you council idiots to harm Sasuke." Naruto exclaimed appearing.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Hinata stepped forward and said, "I stand by with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. You hurt both of them, I will have all of my family on exile."

"I stand by Hinata-hime's decision." Neji replied standing besides Hinata.

With this, one by one the rookie nine stepped forward declaring their support. Suddenly all of Konoha ninjas did the same.

Tsunade smiled and said, "Looks like you are overruled." With that she opened the scroll and said, "I hereby decree, by the power of the citizens and ninjas of Konoha and my power, I strip the council off their power and transmit the power solely to the reigning Hokage."

"That can't be!" one of the councilmen exclaimed.

"It is not wise to go against what the citizens want." Sasuke replied. With this, the council backed down, muttering curses.

Tsunade grinned and said, "Again, Konoha citizens, please welcome my heir, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The whole crowd cheered. Naruto smiled and thanked everyone. Sasuke then placed the necklace he once wore on his neck saying, "This belongs to you."

Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Thanks Sasuke."

As he opened them, he saw Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi had her head bowed down.

"Sakura-chan... I..."

"Don't say anything. I came to congratulate you and Sasuke and to say I'm sorry." Sakura replied, tears spilling from her eyes.

Naruto hugged the girl saying. "Aww Sakura-chan."

"I'm sorry for being selfish. I'm so sorry, I'm such a foolish girl." she sobbed.

Naruto wiped away her tears saying, "But you are still our Sakura, the girl who can punch through walls and a future great medic nin."

Sakura chuckled at this, "Aw Naruto, you are such a nice person you know?"

"I know"

"Be happy with Sasuke-kun."

"Thanks Sakura."

**THAT NIGHT  
****UCHIHA MANSION**

"I can't believe you actually allowed a party in here." Naruto replied, eyeing Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh shut-up."

The blonde laughed and said, "I can't believe, baachan actually formed a law signed by all the major families and clans of Konoha and ninjas to strip the council off their power."

"Me too. I underestimated her." Sasuke replied.

"But it's a good thing you know. At least you won't get exiled for breaking my deal with the council." Naruto pointed out.

Tsunade then approached Naruto hugging the boy and said, "I'm sorry it took this so long. It wasn't easy persuading some the clans to agree."

"It's okay baachan. You did it. You showed them." Naruto replied grinning.

Tsunade shook her head and said, "No, we showed them." She then eyed the Uchiha and then Naruto, "Now, the both of you be happy."

The party came to an end wishing the two luck and driving a very drunk Rock Lee out of the house. Sasuke and Naruto were left to clean the mess.

"This is why I hate parties." Sasuke complained, putting sake bottles in a garbage bag.

"Aww it's not so bad. teme." Naruto replied picking up a few paper plates and dumping it in the garbage bag Sasuke held.

Naruto checked his watch, eleven o'clock. "Wow, it's late. You have to bring me home later, teme." he replied smirking at the raven.

"Home? This is your home." Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes widened and said, "What?"

"I did tell you that I want you to stay with me for the rest of my life right? So you're living here with me." Sasuke replied dropping the garbage bag.

Naruto blushed and said, "Sasuke..."

Sasuke smirked sexily at Naruto. Grabbing young man by the waist he huskily whispered to the blonde's ear, "Right now, I don't want to pick up garbage Na-ru-to."

Naruto shuddered.

"Do you know what I want to do?" The brunette asked, tipping Naruto's face up. "I want to do this." with that he kissed the blonde.

Naruto wound his fingers around the brunette's neck deepening the kiss. He allowed Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth having their tongues dance together in hunger.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto gasped out as they broke the kiss. Sasuke then carried Naruto bridal style up the stairs saying, "Now, I'm going to make you mine and mark you mine."

Naruto blushed tenfold and said, "You perv."

Sasuke chuckled kissing Naruto's temple and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

True, it is only now that the both of them realized that they needed and love each other. Be happy Sasuke, Naruto.

* * *

**Owari  
****AN: **Sorry no smut, probably next time. Review please!


End file.
